Naruto take Sakura to the prom
by AngelicKuro
Summary: Naruto takes sakura to the prom but that raises somequestions. Why did she say yes? Who is sasuke going with? all that and more answered in the first chapter! don't worry not much romance, most if not all is comedey. Until chapter 3. Please review
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Takes Sakura TO Da Prom

Naruto Takes Sakura TO Da Prom

(All comedy no romance)

Dis is chapter 1 it is called Let's get going!

Naruto went to Sakura's house in order to take her to the prom. He made sure his breath was smelling nice, he looked good, and that he wasn't wearing his "I love Ramen more then Sakura" shirt.

Naruto: Ok, here I go.

Naruto Rang the doorbell and Sakura's Giant Father who was extremely buff and looked like he could kill Naruto by flicking him.

Sakura's Dad (SD): WHAT DO YA WANT YOU BA?!

Naruto (Covering himself with his arms): I just wanted to see your daughter…

SD: I HAVE A DAUGHTER?!

Naruto: Yes.

Naruto's thoughts (NT): Wow, her father is a complete moron…

SD: OH! YA MEAN SAKURA! WAIT, ARE YOU THAT SASUKE KID?

NT: If I say I am Naruto He might kill me in three different ways.

Naruto: Uh, YES?

SD: YOU'RE BACK!! DATE MY DAUGHTER OR I WILL FEN KILL YOUR MOMMA!

Naruto: Uh, sir my mom is dead.

SD: THEN I WILL KILL YOUR DADDY!

Naruto: Dead…

SD: OH yeah, That Itachi guy, I am sorry but DATE MY DAUGHTER OR I WILL MURDER YOU!!

NT: Wow, usually when the guy comes to take the daughter to the prom, the dad would kill me…

Naruto: Yes sir,

Naruto went up to Sakura's room and knocked on the door.

Naruto: Sakura it's me! Uh,…

Naruto looked down and made sure Sakura's dad was not there or in hearing range.

Naruto(Whispering at the door): Uzumaki Naruto

The Door opened and Naruto saw Sakura in a white dress.

Sakura: Well, Naruto, How do I look?

Naruto (In awe): Uh… Uh… BEAUTIFAL

Naruto and Sakura walked to the Prom and Naruto looked at Sakura and smiled.

Naruto: So I got to ya before Sasuke did?

Sakura(Frowning): Well, actually, Sasuke already has a date.

Naruto: Who?

Sakura (With Eyes on Fire): IT IS INO! THAT BAKA!

Naruto: Hey, Hey! I am actually happy about us going on this date!

Sakura: oh, me three!

Naruto: three?

Sakura: UH, I mean FOUR! NO, TWO!

Naruto (hugging Sakura): Ha HA!

BAKA means IDIOT IN JAPANESE


	2. Chapter 2

Dis is Chapter 2 it is called Hi buddys

Naruto and sakura walk into the gym of konoha high and they see lee and tenten at the punch bowl, so they walk over there.

Naruto: Hey guys

Lee: YOSH!

Tenten: he means hi

Lee: YOSH!

Naruto: Lee, did you take your medication today?

Lee looks very suspicious and says: YOSH?

Naruto:…

Hinata and kiba come up to the punch bowl

:Kiba: Sup pimps

Hinata: um….hi

Lee: YOSH!

The gang notice neji lounging in the bleachers

Tenten: Hohlah Neji!

Neji holds up the piece sign and is holding a kitty

Neji: Yo

Shikamaru and temari walk up holding hands

Shika: Hey (Yawn)

Temari slaps Shikamaru

Temari: STOP BEING A LAZY BUMB!!

Shika mumbles: no…

Temari slaps Shika

Temari: STOP!!

Shika OK OK!

Kakashi walks up to da gang

Kakashi: hey

Naruto: Sensei? What are you doing here?

Kakashi: I am here to shaparone

Naruto: STOP SAYING BIG WORDS!!

Kakashi: why?

Naruto: STOP THAT!!

Kakashi:…

The DJ puts on a slow song called "Dance with a girl or you are a looser…yeah"


	3. Chapter 3

This is chapter 3 it is called let's dance to "Dance with a girl or you are a looser…yeah"

This is chapter 3 it is called let's dance to "Dance with a girl or you are a looser…yeah"

Sakura Grabs Naruto's rist

Sakura: let's dance

Naruto: uh.. ok

Sakura and Naruto go to the dance floor and dance to the slow song. They Notice they see gaara dancing…with…a….cookie? Gaara looks at Naruto

Gaara: Hey there friend

Naruto gets a scared look on his face

Naruto's thoughts: I'm his friend?

Naruto Shivers and continues to dance

Sakura: You look red, are you okay?

Naruto is as red as a sunburned tomato

Naruto: I AM NOT RED!

Sakura: Maybe this will cool you down

Sakura kisses naruto's cheek. Sakura giggles. Naruto's head takes off like a space rocket

Naruto's thoughts: MALFUNCTION! MALFUNCTION!

Naruto melts onto the ground and does this weird laugh. Hinata walks over to sakura, and punches her cheek, then walks back to kiba and continues to dance.

Hinata: hmph

Sakura has this confused face

Sakura: what just happened?

Naruto gets back to normal

Naruto: I have no clue

The song ends and gaara eats his cookie.

Naruto and sakura go back to the punch bowl and find Lee and tenten kissing

Sakura: Naruto look

Naruto looks at lee and tenten

Naruto: WAHOO!! GO LEE GO!!

Sakura punches Naruto's head

Sakura: QUIT BEING SUCH AN IDIOT!!

Naruto: Geeze! SAKURA YOU DIDN"T NEED TO PUNCH ME!

Sakura: yes I did

A few minutes pass

Naruto: Sakura…

Sakura: yes?

Naruto points at the boy's room door

Naruto: wait for me ok?

Sakura rolls her eyes

Sakura: Fine,

Naruto runs into bathroom

Naruto walks out and sakura grabs his wrist again

Sakura: NARUTO LETS GO GET OUR PICTURE TAKEN!

Naruto: ok


	4. Chapter 4

This is chapter 4 it is called adventures in the line of doom

This is chapter 4 it is called adventures in the line of doom

Naruto and Sakura went to go get their picture taken but what they didn't expect was that the line went all the way from the picture zone to the front door. Then through the football field. Then across the street to Naruto's house. Then into Naruto's room.

Naruto could faintly hear someone saying "Wahoo look what I have! I am wearing Naruto's headband."

Naruto: Sakura, Let's get in the back of that line!

Naruto grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her into his room. Naruto saw Kankuro

Wearing his headband.

Naruto: KANKURO!! GIMME MY HEADBAND!!

Kankuro: ok

Kankuro handed Naruto the headband

Naruto: Thank you! Say who's your date?

Kankuro put crow behind his back

Kankuro: uh….. No one, no one at all

Kankuro: Naruto, Sakura I must warn you though, before you get into this line think, is it worth it? Because, once you get in the line you can never get out. THIS IS THE LINE OF DOOM!!

Naruto: ok…..

Naruto and Sakura get in line but before they kid they saw a very, very……very strong man in front of them.

Man: I AM THE GAURDIAN OF THE LINE OF DOOM! YOU MUST PASS ME TO GET INTO THE LINE

Naruto and Sakura walked behind him while he was saying this.

Man: NO!! DEFEATED AGAIN!

Naruto and Sakura had to face many trials in the line, jumping over the pit of spikes, climbing up the football bleachers of destruction, walking down the stairs of killing, and the worst was walking through the hall of 1000 naked Orochimarus (Narrator Shivers).

When they finally got their picture taken they looked at the photo. And they noticed something odd,

Sakura: Naruto

Naruto: Yes?

Sakura: WHY ON EARTH IS THERE A RAMEN BOWL IN THE PHOTO?!

To be continued in chapter 5


	5. Chapter 5

This is Chapter 5 it is called Why on Earth is there a ramen bowl in the photo?

Naruto And Sakura looked at each other

Naruto: How Am I supposed to know?

Sakura: because you love ramen

Naruto: So?

Sakura: I bet you love it more then me1

Naruto looked at his shirt

Sakura started crying and ran into the girls bathroom

Naruto: No I don't!

Naruto: BU…

Naruto went to Tenten

Naruto: Tenten, I have a favor to ask you

Tenten: What?

Naruto: Will you go tell Sakura that I love her more then anything?

Tenten: No

Naruto: WHA?!

Tenten: I was just kidding, but you have to do me a favor

Naruto: what is it?

Tenten: tomorrow at school run around in your underwear yelling "I'm a whittle girl"

Naruto: WHA?!

Tenten: Fine I won't help you

Naruto's thoughts: I really hate her

Naruto: Fine…

Tenten's thoughts: I win all the time hahaha

Tenten went into the girls bathroom

Tenten: Hey Sakura!

Sakura: what?

Tenten: Naruto says he hates your guts and thinks that you are a snake loving slut

Sakura: WHAT??

Tenten: That isn't really what He said, but if you want me to tell you what He really said I need you to do me a favor

Sakura: What?

Tenten: Run around the school yelling "I'm in love with Naruto

Sakura: Ok

Tenten: He said He loves you bye!

Tenten ran out the door and went back to lee

Tenten: Lee

Lee: Yosh?

Tenten: Do you want me to kiss you again?

Lee: YOSH!

Tenten: Then gimme five more dollars

Lee: Yosh!

Lee gave tenten 5 dollars and tenten kissed lee on the cheek

To be concluded in chapter 6


	6. Chapter 6

Dis is chapter 6 it is called The Final song

Dis is chapter 6 it is called The Final song

After Naruto and Sakura got the whole Ramen mess the DJ started Saying something

DJ: Ok, This is the last song of the night so get with a partner. That means you shaparones.

The DJ pointed to group of teachers and staff

DJ: Ok, let's start

The DJ put another slow song called "I love you" By Well this sucks

Naruto grabbed Sakura hand

Naruto: Let's go Dance!

Sakura: Ok Naruto

They looked over to see who Gaara was dancing with this time, it was a cupcake

They also saw Temari dancing with Shika. And Lee Dancing with Tenten

They Also Saw Kiba and Hinata, Kakashi and Kurenei, and Kankuro and Crow

Naruto: So Sakura, did you have a good time?

Sakura: Of Course I did!

Naruto: ok

The two continued to dance, but in the middle, Naruto tripped over air and fell on Sakura's foot.

Sakura: You Ok Naruto?

Naruto: yeah

Sakura helped Naruto up

Sakura: What did you trip over?

Naruto: Air

Sakura: What?

Tentnen then came over to the two.

Tenten: Are you to going to follow the deals?

Naruto and Sakura: (Gulp) Yeah

Tenten: Good but I need you to sign this

Tenten handed them a contract they signed without reading (of course)

Naruto handed it to her

Naruto: Here…

Tenten: Thank you… haha…

The song ended and the DJ grabbed the microphone

DJ: well, that is it and it is time for you all to go home. Bye!

Naruto walked Sakura home and they stopped by taco bell, but they got kicked out because they asked for burgers, then they went to burger king for some tacos. When they got home they hugged each other and Sakura went into her house.

Naruto: Well, My life is going to end tomorrow.

THE END


End file.
